mowikifandomcom-20200213-history
The Tindremic Empire
Overview The few historical annals that remains in the world after the Conflux all tell the tale of The Tindremic Empire, the writing is always grand and pompous regardless if the writing is positive or negative. The reputation of the Tindremenes as colonizers, conquerors or liberators is something that still lives on in all great civilizations in the known world and as a testimony to all this stands the grand Tindrem, the largest city of the modern age. Many things have come to pass since the Conflux, and although Tindrem escaped the catastrophe with minor damages only fragments of the complex caste system, technology and armies of thousands remain of the old and proud empire. The Tindremic Provinces The native Tindremenes still regard themselves as the most advanced civilization in the known world and call attention to their heritage from the mythic pre-Sidoian culture and the ancient alliance with Húergar. Although Tindrem is still a powerful city it is also one of the few things that remain of the great empire. Tindrem itself is nowadays a melting pot of different cultures and not even Myrland can be regarded as dominated by the Tindremenes, with the Khurites on the steppe land, Húergar to the north and the warlike Orc clans to the east. The Tindremic Empire still lives on as a name and as an ideal in the minds and hearts of the Tindremic people. Despite their pride the Tindremenes have realised the awkwardness of keeping the name of the empire on the map itself. Today the western part of Myrland and the different colonies are instead called The Tindremic Provinces, and their borders are not always fixed. Except the city of Tindrem a few small cities and villages in Myrland are parts of the nation, as well as the island of Isla Piska ''north of Tindrem and a small number of colonies across the world. Contact with these colonies is sporadic at best. Tindrem The Caste-system In old times, only those with a true bloodline were considered genuine Tindremenes, meaning that they had the right to belong to the ''Plebeian caste. This bloodline, which is claimed to have run in the Tindremic race since they parted from the pre-Sidoian civilization, had to be inherited by having at least one parent who was a part of the Plebeian caste or higher, or by presenting a proper pedigree for evaluation. Although this system has been generally abandoned since the Conflux and the confusion following it, it is still practiced by many in the Theurgy and Nobilitas castes. Today a caste is not always inherited but can rather be assigned at random by various groups who possess power in the society, and what once was a clear system has degenerated into a jumble of symbols, where no one really keeps track of what stands for what. The caste mark is still said to signify plenty of information concerning the bearer to an observant beholder, such as family, social class, political influence and power, profession, assets and even sexual disposition. However, most Tindremenes only have knowledge concerning a small set of caste marks belonging to nearby families or people in one’s close proximity, as well as the most important marks belonging to the higher castes. To not be able to recognize a mark is however never shown outwards since it’s regarded as one’s duty and relates to one’s honour to show others a proper amount of respect depending on their specific caste. The “proper amount of respect” could be anything ranging from contempt to courteously fawning. The Major Castes The rules governing the caste system proclaim that the caste mark should be placed in the centre of the forehead and plainly visible (this is however rare on the countryside or in a less civilized settlement). A basic pattern exists for every major caste, and this pattern grows and becomes more advanced for every step on the ladder. In addition to one’s major caste mark, which is required by law to always be visible, there exists an abundance of extensions to the mark depending on which sub caste, family and profession an individual belongs to. Usually the basic major caste mark is tattooed while the extensions to the mark are painted on a frequent basis. Below follows a listing of the largest major castes and their most important aspects. Eeta -The Excrement Slaves - The Feet Those who belong to the slave castes are not regarded as regular citizens, however these castes are differentiated depending on their use and their personal rights. For example, a lower class such as Serfs work on their master’s estate in exchange for food and lodging but are not allowed to own any property themselves. Villeins also work in exchange for food and lodging but are allowed to own property and Gladiators are even expected to fight and earn enough money to buy their own freedom. Plebeians - The Body The majority of the population belongs to Plebeians or Plebs and it is also the most extensive of the major castes. Even visitors to the empire are considered Plebeians although many specific rules and constitutions concerning visitors exist. Everyone who belongs to the Plebeians is considered free men and women who can own and manage property. The term range from recently redeemed slaves, Freemen, to a plethora of other sub-casts such as Courtesans, Mercenaries, Guards, Workers, Fishermen, Crafters, Merchants and Lesser Landowners. Only the Plebeians have the right to, and are forced to by law, to enter into the army if necessary. It is also among the Plebeians you will find the majority of the guilds in the empire, and they are represented by members of the Nobilitas in the Tricapita. Army - The Fists Category:Locations